


I'm Gonna Make You Love Me (Again)

by laxit21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Olicity Secret Santa 2018, Post 7x08, Reconciliation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laxit21/pseuds/laxit21
Summary: Oliver tries to repair his relationship with Felicity after he’s released from prison.





	I'm Gonna Make You Love Me (Again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tangled23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangled23/gifts).



Oliver anxiously tapped his fingers on the granite counter top of their new apartment. Felicity was supposed to be home any second and he wanted everything to be perfect. He hadn’t gotten his act together enough to do anything special for their anniversary and knew he needed to make up for that. He was still recovering from his incarceration in Slabside, mentally and physically, and hadn’t been in the right headspace to truly celebrate at the time.

Later, he would say that it was Thea’s fault he went overboard. He was expressing how frustrated he was about the distance between him and Felicity when his sister pointed a few things out. Oliver did more than just get sent to prison, he played into some of his wife’s worst fears. She loved him, but he’d broken her trust. He needed to do something to win that trust back. Something that would show her how much he loved, appreciated and trusted her. Something big.

Which led to him being here, waiting for Felicity to come back from her meeting with potential investors and hoping she’d like what he’d done while she was gone for the day. He heard the key turn in the lock and knew it was go-time.

The door opened and Felicity stepped into the apartment. She put her keys in the bowl by the door and noticed the vase of flowers next to it. She then saw something out of the corner of her eye and turned around. Her jaw dropped as she saw the hundreds of flowers, all different colors and all different types, spread throughout the apartment.

“Oliver?”

“Yes, honey.”

“Why are there about 2,000 flowers in our living room?”

“There are just over 3,000 actually. It’s, um, they’re for you. One for every time I thought about you when I was- I wanted to show you how much I missed you. How often I thought about you.” He said nervously. “I want to- I’m trying to woo you.”

“To ‘woo’ me?” In all the time she’d known Oliver, she’d never heard him use the word woo or anything like it.

“Ok, maybe that’s not the right word, but I’m going to show you how much I love you. Love is too small a word for it but- I’m gonna remind you.”

“And you think buying me an obscene amount of flowers is going to do that?”

“No, the flowers are just step one. My chicken cordon bleu should be done soon, I know how much you love that. For desert, we have a chocolate souffle.”

“Flowers and a romantic candlelit dinner for two.”

“I want you to know- no, need, I need you to know how much I love you. How much I missed you every single day, how the thought of seeing you and Will again was the only thing that kept me going. And I want to earn your trust back. I want to earn your love back.”

“You didn’t lose either.” she said quietly. “There are some things we need to talk about, and we’ve both changed but I don’t think I could ever stop loving you.”

“But trust-“

“We’ll get there.” She said, getting onto her tiptoes and kissing him on the lips. Just then, her stomach growled. “Sorry.”

He chuckled and went to check on dinner, which was finished. He set the table and they sat down to eat. “How did you pull this off anyway? There’s no way you could get this many flowers delivered and set up and cook dinner and desert in the two hours I was gone.”

“Barry may have helped a little bit.” He admitted. “I was going to do one flower for every second I missed you, but our apartment isn’t big enough and he kept saying that was overkill.”

“Maybe a bit.” She responded.

They ate their dinner and talked. They tried to stay away from certain topics and succeeded for the most part. Dinner came and went, as did desert. During dinner, she realized how much she missed Oliver, in every sense of the word. He was home, but she missed the intimacy, physical and otherwise, they once shared. She wanted it back.

He was trying and she decided to meet him in the middle. After all, they both needed to put in effort to get things back to normal. She didn’t think to have a big, romantic gesture planned for today, but thought of the next best thing. Smirking, she went to change into something a little more comfortable. Oliver was in the kitchen doing the dishes when she came back into the living room and walked up behind him. She cleared her throat so she wouldn’t startle him.

“I think it’s time for desert.”

“Desert?” He asked, as he turned around. “We already had- oh, that desert.”

Felicity was standing in the living room wearing silk robe with a very short light blue babydoll on underneath. “I mean, unless you aren’t in the mood for something sweet anymore.” She said as she turned around and slowly walked in their bedroom. He watched her walk away with hungry eyes before his body caught up with his brain and he followed her. He closed the door behind him and pinned her to the door.

“You’re quite the little vixen, Ms. Smoak-Queen.” He said as he began kissing down her neck.

“You love it.”

“Yeah, I do. Almost as much as you like hearing the words ‘Ms. Smoak-Queen’.” It didn’t escape his notice how Felicity’s breath hitched or her pupils dilated when he called her that.

“What can I say, I’m a romantic.”


End file.
